


《继》（9）BY：狡兔，ABO，架空，ALL贝吉塔，龙珠同人

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 贝吉塔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Kudos: 3





	《继》（9）BY：狡兔，ABO，架空，ALL贝吉塔，龙珠同人

OOC是我的  
人物是老鸟的  
ABO是脑洞的  
私设是狂妄的……

9

拉蒂兹嘶吼着，双目浑浊，只想着破坏看到的一切。他根本不知道自己在什么地方，可涌上来的疼痛刺激着他，让他的愤怒变成了力量，崩裂出的伤口布满全身，虽然不清楚缘由，可拉蒂兹总是觉得一种冥冥之中压抑着他的枷锁消失了。  
可即使如此，他仍旧不够强大，他无法挣脱那些捆缚着他的锁链，更无法逃脱这种困境，这种绝望让他更加混乱而狂躁……而此时在观测窗外，记录着他所有行为数据的人，只能看见他那双赤红如同疯犬的眼睛。  
姬内看着赛莉巴传过来的数据，唇角终于带出一抹笑意。与推演一样的观测成果，终于让姬内博士对拉蒂兹有了一丝宽容，废品也算是有了一点用处，最后的成功简直就是近在眼前了，这种时候绝对不能出任何差错！  
拉蒂兹满身血污，仍在狂乱的暴走状态。而他的观测员赛莉巴则面无表情的把一排排数据刻录进光盘留作存档。面对这样的拉蒂兹，她没有丝毫怜悯。甚至因着对姬内博士的盲目崇拜，也厌恶着这个可怜的失败品。  
赛莉巴从毕业就跟在姬内身边，自然也知道贝吉三世提出的多样本基因融合实验。当时姬内并不同意，她自然是坚决站在姬内博士这边。可惜她人微言轻，而在她机缘巧合的得知贝吉三世暗里勾结巴达克，利用提纯DNA之际，混入了自己的基因样本后，就被踢出了实验团队。时也命也，这刚好让她躲过了赛亚集团覆灭带给实验室的毁灭性打击。  
等她找到姬内博士，并告诉了她当年的内情后。姬内博士果然如她所想一般，同那个该死的巴达克决裂了。当时有多么惨烈，赛莉巴已经不想回忆了，她只记得博士在病床上躺了好几年，那甚至让她产生了自己能照顾博士一辈子的错觉。  
然而，博士的坚强超乎她的想象。时至今日，等自己再看到这个已然成型的失败品，赛莉巴想到的只有博士当初被利用和欺骗的屈辱。所以在接到销毁命令时，她毫不犹豫的按下了清除键。  
高压电流穿过锁链只是一瞬间，却永远的定住了以为能闯出一片天地的拉蒂兹的时间。没人会记得这个满身血污被装入尸袋中的青年，他就如同他那个名义上的父亲巴达克一样，会被埋进了深沉的黑暗里，跟千百个死在实验中的婴孩一样，慢慢被时间遗忘。  
终于送走了自己名义上的‘长子’，姬内博士轻轻舒了口气，经历过的那些失败、破坏、剽窃、欺骗、暗杀和决裂，让曾经感性的女性Ω变得冷硬无比。握紧手中的秘钥，让姬内觉得愉快极了。  
当初她对拉蒂兹抱的期望多大，在得知骗局后，失望就有多大，甚至更加惨烈。她要的寄予期望的第一个‘纯粹’被污染了，所以才迟迟不能觉醒，而在她决定带走第二个‘纯粹’时，得到的却是巴达克当胸劈下来的一刀。  
如果没有赛莉巴，那自己或许就真的命丧九泉了。  
可悲又可耻的贝吉三世！可恶又可恨的巴达克！两个目光短浅的α！只想着利用自己的研究成果去改善自身的基因缺陷，短视到想让人发笑！自己可是要染指神的领域，去创造一个新人种啊！  
就算存有外星生命体的陨石是贝吉三世提供的又怎样？发现远古巨猿基因可以融合外星基因段吞噬能力的人可是自己！就算贝吉三世奉献出自己刚出世的孩子又怎样？如果不是自己，那个有着基因病的小婴孩或许只能活三个月！  
所以贝吉三世必须死，他已经从一个揣着改变世界的科学家变成了一个唯利是图的商人，而商人是连节操都可以卖掉的。至今姬内也不后悔自己毒死了贝吉三世，其实当初她应该更早一步的，在贝吉三世利欲熏心的用自己的实验室去威胁斯芬克斯财团之前就弄死他的话，也就不会弄出这么多波折。  
然而许是冥冥之中自有定数吧，如果没有那群人的卑劣，那自己也就不会孤注一掷的重开这个孤岛实验舱，这个仅有死掉的贝吉三世知道的地方。  
姬内摸着挂在颈链上的秘钥，终于对赛莉巴下达了命令。“激活史前巨猿序列组，开始唤醒准备。”听到这句话，赛莉巴兴奋的双手都发抖，连应答声都带了颤音。姬内看着已经熄灭的感应器，那是自己早就安放在暗室的楔子，可以开启自己设下的锁。  
‘二代’应该很快就会回来了，因为这里还有一个趋于完美的‘三代’，就算供体不同，但相通的兽性，会让他不安，他一定会为了捍卫自己的半身，来除掉这里的威胁。所以，无需什么动作，只要安静的等他们自投罗网就好了。  
暗室之中，揽着贝吉塔沉睡的卡卡罗特突然挣动了一下。冥冥中他似乎感应到了一种强大的力量渗透了他的身体，那种力量就像是远古先祖的馈赠，他甚至能听见自己骨骼快速成长拉伸的声音。  
这不同于上一次崩裂身体才得到的力量，卡卡罗特甚至感觉不到任何痛疼。这很奇妙，他觉得自己像是一株笋，突然破开冻土，节节拔高，那力量从每一颗细胞中迸发出来，咏唱着生命的赞歌。  
而睡梦之中，他没有看到，自己和怀中人赤果的身体上，突然冒出了深红色的绒毛，而脊椎那处断尾的位置竟是又长出来一条粗壮的尾巴。很快绒毛就覆盖了除了脸、胸腹、屁股和手脚之外的所有皮肤，连两人的头发也都长了起来。  
可很快，那些深红色的绒毛又都消了下去，只有留下的尾巴昭显着刚刚那不是梦境。而卡卡罗特死死皱紧了眉头，此刻他似乎听到另一种吼声，那像是一个年轻的生命在炫耀着自己的力量，而他求偶似的呼吼让卡卡罗特非常愤怒，那是挑衅！挑衅自己对伴侣的绝对所有权！  
那怒火仿佛熔断了卡卡罗特的理智，他甚至也如同野兽一般大声咆哮起来。而就在这时，贝吉塔的长尾卷了上来，那柔软的绒毛掻抚着他的颈侧，终于让卡卡罗特再度平静下来。伴侣啊……卡卡罗特用力箍紧贝吉塔的腰身，将人更用力的抱紧，他还没从伴侣的身体中出来，用手拢住那鼓鼓的小肚子，卡卡罗特才算彻底放松下来。  
从灵魂到肉体的结合虽然让人疲惫，却也给两人带来了彻底的欢愉和放松。所以等卡卡罗特睁开眼睛，才意识到自己是被饿醒的。那贝吉塔肯定也很饿，这想法让他不得不忍住身体的冲动，伴侣的生殖腔中退出来。  
大量黏液随着他的动作涌出来，看着明显消下去的小腹，让卡卡罗特略觉得遗憾，可仍旧轻手轻脚的抱起贝吉塔，离开了已经破破烂烂的暗室。  
重新长出的猿尾并没让卡卡罗特觉得异样，他依稀记得自己本就有条尾巴。只不过是被人切掉了，但他已经记不起具体是什么时候了，那段记忆既模糊又混乱……卡卡罗特总觉得自己的脑子里像在刮风暴，把他迄今已为止所有的认知都在打碎重组似的。幼时的本能慢慢开始占据了主导，这让他一直在回忆当初究竟是谁牵走了他的贝吉塔！  
那是谁呢？卡卡罗特觉得有些烦躁，他只记得断尾之痛就如割断了延伸出去的神经。如果那时自己有能力，那谁也别想动他和贝吉塔的尾巴！  
屋里的光线很昏暗，卡卡罗特小心的把贝吉塔放在床上，才撩开窗帘看了一眼，外面阴云密布，似乎要下雨了。还是要多准备点吃的，贝吉塔一定会很饿。  
卡卡罗特舒展开身体，才发觉自己又长高了，覆在身上的那层肌肉结实又漂亮……自己这算是真正脱胎换骨了吧，这么一想，卡卡罗特美滋滋的俯身在贝吉塔的颈侧又吮了一口，在往后就是犬齿和切齿留下的伤痕，暗红色已经结了痂，等那层软痂脱落，贝吉塔颈后的性腺上，就会留下一个永不消失的粉色疤痕。  
等那时，不论α、β还是Ω，只要他们看到这印记，都会明白，这是一个有主的Ω。卡卡罗特喜欢这种直白、赤果的表达方式。这比混入了冷杉味道的栀子花香更令他有满足感。他想，他会把贝吉塔高领衫统统丢掉，无论何时都要让人看一眼就明白，他是自己的Ω！  
看着沉睡中却还是侧头朝自己露出颈子的贝吉塔，卡卡罗特几乎就忍不住想再做点什么，可他的蠢动刚冒个头，贝吉塔就似有所感似的舒展长尾，卷着他的腕子安抚似的磨蹭着。贝吉塔的疲累顺着那根根绒毛传导过来，这让卡卡罗特不得不把那条尾巴拢住，低头亲了一口，妥协的去了弄饭了。  
巨大的培养皿中激荡起隆隆的水声，姬内完全没料到实验室最高等级的培育舱竟无法承载直接激活成年体，‘三代’粗壮的尾巴不时的甩在玻璃罩上，竟把结实的防弹玻璃都击出层层裂纹。  
太危险了！赛莉巴急躁的拦住姬内，吼着让她先撤出三号实验室。可这是她的毕生心血啊，攥着秘钥的手颤抖着，姬内不想在这时开启过载保护……如果扭开那拉杆，这实验室到是安全了，可她的‘三代’就完了！如果一定要自己做个选择，那还不如豁出命去赌一把！  
而在刺耳的警报声中，实验室的大门被人破开了一个大洞。  
这时候围堵在姬内身边，想抢她秘钥终止程序的研究员们，只是愣了下神，就意识到自己有了另一条出路。他们松开了两个女人，都转身逃向出口。可惜一群穿着野战服的雇佣兵，涌进了实验室大门，只一个照面，就把这群研究员压在了门边，老老实实的跪了一溜。  
门口不停闪烁的红色警报灯被雇佣兵打爆了，等两扇门被彻底打开，骨瘦如柴的克鲁斯先生才不疾不徐的走进来。他似乎很喜欢这种刺耳的高频报警声。而推着轮椅紧紧跟在他身旁的维斯却皱紧眉，他厌恶这种声音……这种尖锐的仿佛能刺穿耳膜的鸣响，总能让他忆起那个躺在手术台上小小的贝吉塔。  
那个软软小小的可爱小猴子，光衤果着趴在冰冷的台面上，灵活的小尾巴被切掉了。所有人都以为那只是根无关紧要的小玩意，就如同盲肠与之人类。可就在主刀医生都以为手术安全完结时，所有连接在贝吉塔身上的仪器，同时响起了警报声。  
脏器衰竭，呼吸微弱，作为贝吉三世的代理人，维斯却只能焦急的拍着观望窗上的玻璃。那时自己多天真啊，竟真的以为贝吉塔只是个多长了条尾巴的小少爷。不眠不休的陪在他身旁，也只是为了能同去东洲开会的老板有个交代。  
可没料想，到最后那个软糯的，躺在病床上也不哭不闹的小东西，竟慢慢填补上了他心里的空洞。渐渐地他也能真心对举着橘子送给自己的贝吉塔笑出来了，从置身事外到义不容辞，维斯觉得自己被小小的贝吉塔剥掉了一层坚甲，而那个时候，时常响在夜半时分的病危报警也成了扎进他心底的一根刺。  
“真是抱歉啊，维斯先生，让您跟我来这种杂乱的地方。”克鲁斯笑眯眯的显然很享受姬内惊慌失措的表情，“您觉得咱们在这等那只小狐狸如何？”维斯不敢也不能回应，只能面无表情的抿紧唇。  
而克鲁斯也并不在乎维斯在想什么，他只是随意的挥挥手，很快就有一队技工跑进了修理室。“姬内博士不要客气，维护年久失修的实验舱，他们是很拿手的。您有没有兴趣过来陪我喝杯下午茶呢？我需要同您聊聊上次合作的事情，您似乎欠我一个解释。”

待续-狡兔（这章可能会修改）


End file.
